In related arts, users are often used to save an image containing their favorite objects, so that later they can perform operations such as viewing, comparing, screening, etc. However, when a user screens out a certain favorite object from an image, if the user wants to perform a purchase operation or the like via the image containing the object, it may be required to switch to a corresponding application or open a website according to the object displayed in the image, and then conduct a number of searches so as to return to a display interface containing the image to perform the purchase operation or the like. The whole process not only involves cumbersome, time-consuming and laborious operation steps, but also undoubtedly reduces the efficiency to operate the image and increases the user's operation burden.